Strengthening health systems through science, innovation, education and collaboration is critical for global health and stability. A key activity of the Consortium of Universities for Global Health is the annual conference which is growing in popularity and global reach. The CUGH is strategically focused on increasing the involvement of low and middle income countries (LMIC) in a range of activities, specifically the conference. Currently, only 5% of conference registrants are from LMIC. The CUGH Board is focusing on strategically increasing participating through supporting conference attendance. The theme of our 2017 annual conference to be held in Washington, DC from April 6 to 9, 2017, will be Healthy people, healthy ecosystems: a roadmap for implementation, leadership and sustainability in global health. Our 2017 meeting will be notable for a number of reasons. Firstly, this is the first time that the meeting has been co-chaired by an international partner. The 2017 meeting is being co-chaired by Johns Hopkins University, USA (Dr. Patricia M. Davidson and Dr. Thomas Quinn) and Makerere University, Uganda (Dr. Nelson Sewankambo). Both universities have broad engagement across their institutions and have engaged a diverse and inclusive Local Organizing Committee. Secondly, CUGH2017 meeting also aligns with some exciting events in Washington DC in April 2017. Fogarty will be celebrating their 50th Anniversary and we hope to attract Fogarty Scholars alumni. CUGH 17 will be a dynamic, interactive forum for discussion, debate, presentation of the latest, state-of-the-art research and policy dialogue. With the venue in Washington, the conference will also be an excellent opportunity to focus attention on global health from a policy and strategic perspective as well as opportunity for engagement across the National Institutes of Health.